Bon Cabe
by Kanabee
Summary: Drabble agak humor dikit tentang SasuNaru


**Bon Cabe**

 **Written by Oryza Scarlett**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kisimoto**

 **Warning : Awas boyslove! Homo!**

"Buktikan Naruto, apa kau sejantan mulut besarmu itu?" Kiba tergelak dengan kalimat provokatifnya.

Yang tertuding hanya diam bermuka masam. Menahan diri untuk tidak membalas dengan kalimat menyebalkan lainnya.

Mereka, kumpulan laki-laki baru _gede_ yang sedang menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolah untuk _nongkrong_ bersama. Tidak di cafe, tidak juga ditempat _cozy_ favorit pemuda- pemudi. Tapi di kediaman salah satu dari mereka, keluarga Nara.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan menarik kembali kata-kataku!" Kata Naruto mantap. Sama sekali tidak merasa masuk jebakan.

"Kau tidak harus membuktikan apapun" Ujar Shikamaru dengan mata terpejam, Ia sedang berusaha tidur siang ngomong-ngomong.

"Ya, tidak harus karena menjilat ludah sendiri rasanya tidak terlalu buruk" Nada meremehkan jelas terdengar. Dengan kata-katanya Kiba seolah pyhton yang terus membelit mangsa.

"Kau sudah dengar _dog breath_ , aku tidak akan mundur, lakukan apa maumu." Naruto dan kebulatan tekad memang tidak terpisahkan.

"Yosh" Kiba bersorak menang. Ia melompat dan segera pergi.

Naruto merana, irisnya menggerayangi ruangan tengah milik keluarga Nara. Lalu satu persatu di perhatikan setiap pemuda yang berada satu ruangan dengannya. Mereka tidak terusik dengan keributan yang baru saja terjadi.

Sasuke duduk disampingnya membaca buku, Shikamaru sedang tiduran, Neji berbicara dengan poselnya, Chouji dan keripik kentang, yang terakhir Shino dengan dunianya sendiri.

Naruto menghela napas, Ia sedikit menyesal telah terjebak taruhan konyol dengan Kiba. Pasalnya Ia dijuluki _King Gamer_ , duel dengan amatiran macam Kiba seharusnya bukan perkara sulit. Dengan percaya diri mulutnya berseloroh menantang Kiba dengan penuh kesombongan. Jika Ia kalah, apapun bisa Kau lakukan kepada sang master ini.

Dan bahkan si kura-kura lambat bisa memenangkan lomba lari dengan si kancil lincah. Maka tak heran si amatiran juga bisa beruntung mengalahkan sang mater sekalipun.

Kiba kembali dan meletakkan sesuatu di meja depan Naruto.

"Kau menghukumku dengan menyuruhku makan ramen?" Naruto berucap dengan kernyitan di dahi.

Kiba hanya menjawab dengan senyuman penuh misteri. Segera diraihnya tangan kiri Naruto dan melingkarkan besi perak di lengan berkulit tan. Ya, Ia sedang memborgol Naruto dan menyambungkan borgol lain pada kaki meja.

"Apa maksudnya Bodoh!" Naruto sedikit menjerit dan menggoyangkan tangan.

Karena kiba hanya nyengir, naruto jengkel dan buru-buru meraih cup ramen di depannya. Namun dengan sigap tangan Kiba menghentikan.

"Jangan terburu-buru Namikaze" Bahkan ucapannya terdengar sangat _sok_ di telinga Naruto.

Kiba mengeluarkan botol merah kecil dari saku dan dengan gerakan cepat membubuhkan setengah isinya pada cup ramen yang siap santap.

"HIEEE BON CABE!" Naruto berteriak horor. Sejenak mengalihkan atensi kawan-kawannya.

"Yap, setidaknya aku memberimu minum meskipun hanya 100 mL dan rantai borgol ini cukup panjang untukmu bergerak" Kalimat itu diakhiri dengan tawa nista.

Naruto meneguk ludah. Matanya lurus menatap ramen kuah bon cabe lalu mendongak menatap Kiba dan terakhir menoleh ke samping, Sasuke meliriknya dengan malas.

Tidak ada yang akan menolongnya, Naruto akan menghadapainya layaknya pria. Ia memantapkan hati.

Lalu Ia singkap tutup cup. Kepulan aroma kare menyambangi hidungnya. Naruto akan sangat bahagia memakannya jika saja kuahnya tidak semerah itu. Seolah lahar merapi yang siap membakar lidahnya.

Naruto mulai membuka mulut dan memasukkan mie ke dalam mulut. Gerakannya sangat cepat, agar rasa pedas juga cepat berlalu. Namun hanya sanggup tiga suapan, Ia berhenti. Keringat mengucur deras dari pori-pori. Wajah memerah dan setitik ingus meluncur malu-malu.

"Kau harus menghabiskannya atau terborgol selamanya." Kiba memperingati di tengah-tengah ketidakfokusan Naruto.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Naruto memasukkan semua ramen beserta kuahnya hingga tak bersisa. Wajahnya sudah tidak karuan, memerah dan berair. Dengan penuh dendam Ia meletakkan cup ramen kosong pada meja dan meraih air pada gelas kaca. Namun apa? gelas itu kosong!

Tidak ada yang cukup dekat dengan airnya yang berharga.

kecuali...

Ia menoleh kesamping dan berteriak.

"Temeee! Shh kenapa kau memimumnya?! Shh" Naruto protes diselingi desah kepedasan. Dadanya naik turun antara amarah atau sesuatu yang akan meledak karena panas dan pedas.

Lidahnya benar-benar terbakar. Gigi depan menggesek bibir bawah yang licin dan membengkak. Dia benar-benar akan meledak.

Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir apalagi suara tawa Kiba membuat kepalanya makin berputar-putar.

Lalu di luar akalnya. Ia beringsut ke samping mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Tanpa ragu, kedua tangannya mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sasuke. Matanya yang berair lurus menatap bibir tipis sahabatnnya itu. Dalam sekejab jarak tereliminasi. Bibirnya melumat bibir tipis itu, berharap ada seteguk kesegaran yang meredakan.

Sasuke meresponnya dengan memiringkan wajah dan tangan yang menggerayangi punggung lawannya. Suara lenguhan dan decakan lidah memenuhi udara. Merenggut seluruh atensi penghuni ruangan.

Kiba melotot hingga bola matanya nyaris keluar. Kenapa seperti ini? Semua orang tau Naruto benci cabe karena rasanya. Dan harusnya naruto sekarang tersiksa guling-guling karena kepedasan. Lalu Kiba akan tertawa penuh kemenangan. Dan si pirang tidak akan meremehkannya lagi.

Tapi...

Kenapa malah adegan langsung peryaoian yang Ia saksikan?

Kiba akan berteriak tapi tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia hanya megap-megap menjadi penonton adegan mendekati syur itu.

Dan seperti Kiba, semua yang ada di dalam ruangan bereaksi mendapati dua temannya yang _beradu mulut._

Neji melongo dan tidak sadar ponselnya sudah terjatuh.

Shikamaru menukikkan alis serius, kantuknya lenyap.

Chouji berhenti mengunyah.

Dan Shino meretakkan kaca mata hitamnnya.

Benar-benar pasangan tak terprediksi.

 **END**


End file.
